


Don't Look Too Close

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Roman and Remus paint each others nails every week.  They meet up for a few episodes of whatever Roman is watching and do manicures.  Oh, but then I made it sad.  Edited now to contain twice the ouch!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Don't Look Too Close

Roman paints Remus’ nails metallic gold. He watches bits of tv between strokes of the brush, and doesn’t think too long about his brother’s style choices or the color.

Remus paints Roman’s nails cherry bright, alluring red. He uses two coats, and makes sure his hands are steady so the polish doesn’t smudge. Sometimes he adds a French tip, white accenting emphasizing the length of Roman’s fingers and drawing attention to the parts of him that are well put together and graceful.

Roman never gives much attention to the ritual; probably he only continues out of habit. Remus gives as much care and attention to this as he does everything else about Roman. And like always, Roman doesn’t notice.

One week when roman cancels. Remus always knew there would come a day when he wasn’t worth Roman’s time, but somehow he still wasn’t expecting it. Cancelling once becomes twice becomes a standing rain check. Now the guy Roman is dating paints his nails, and Remus? Remus' nails are blank.


End file.
